132445-morning-coffee-925-in-to-the-sunset-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- No way! These are exactly the kinds of stories I was hoping for! Funny note, I was going to make a little "Here is what the regulars are going to talk about:" bit in the OP but decided I'd let everyone speak for themselves. Your line said: "Jeff: Raiding Rules!" :lol: ;) | |} ---- ---- Haha- it's true. Funny thing is that I played this game for a good six months before I earnestly got into raiding. But before that it would have been "Dungeons Rule!" :D | |} ---- And here I am, two years down the road, and I've done exactly half of Stormtalon and one pass through Crimelords of Whitevale. :lol: I am, however, committed to "starting over" on the Dominion, and as such, I am obligating myself to actually do group content this time around. That'll be fine, since everyone new will be just as bad as I am. :ph34r: | |} ---- ---- Phandaal: something salty, or sarcastic, or both. | |} ---- ---- Well, always do what you love :) I really do love instanced group content. "Deadmines" is what hooked me into WoW, and standing around on the ships being bored looking for groups to do instances in SWTOR is what drove me away from the game (I don't think I even lasted a month). I remember very clearly thinking that what made WS great was you could experience "end game raiding" at level 20. Haha- yeah, that's how I felt about normal Stormtalon when I first hit it. I thought "finally a game where I can relax and no worry about getting to cap, because it has a great experience even for lower levels". But I may be the only person in the history of Wildstar to think that. Somehow, the dungeons were a LOT easier the second time around (when I leveled my warrior). But at first blush, normal Stormtalon delivered much of the thrill that Karazhan in WoW did at the beginning of TBC end game. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'll always remember my first lv 50 Stormtalon, Kel Voreth, and Skullcano clears. We may derp through them now in our raid gear, but the first few times through those fights they were INTENSE and totally hooked me on WS PvE. TimeTravel is an unrepentant troll, but he's also one hell of an encounter designer. Maybe the two go hand in hand... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I miss Wadey, because Deadpool. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There were folks who were vehemently against that change too... because it's supposed to be unrealistic! It's like, aren't the He-Man and Barbie physiques enough already? | |} ---- i know you saw this tex.... you dont miss me | |} ---- ---- Not to be rude, but I've seen a LOT of people come and go in the last two years. I sort of remember your forum handle, but if we had a "history" then I'm sorry, I just don't remember it. Welcome back, just the same though. | |} ----